


Live as, Die like

by SpiritAmora_Am-not-EdnaSilver97 (EdnaSilver97)



Category: Marvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdnaSilver97/pseuds/SpiritAmora_Am-not-EdnaSilver97
Summary: Just a short poem after all the Marvel movies;What we have chosen to do, has turned who we are today.





	Live as, Die like

Alive as human, as thy horror.  
Die as human, as thy pleasure.  
Grow as man, as his joy.  
Grow as woman, as her pride.  
Learn as writer, as thy shield.  
Learn as fighter, as thy sword.  
Life as people, as country’s lord.  
Life as king, as people’s servant.  
Fight as soldiers, as kingdom’s honour.  
Fight as generals, as soldier’s leader.  
Act for kind, as men’s admirer.  
Act for evil, as men’s hater.  
Work for selves, as his work.  
Work for home, as their luck.  
Kill for fun, as men’s fear.  
Kill for revenge, as men’s disappointment.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short poem after all the Marvel movies;   
> What we have chosen to do, has turned who we are today.


End file.
